DENTRO DAS SUAS VISTAS, 2ª da Série 19 YEARS
by Roberta Nunes
Summary: Alguns dias depois da batalha final, Hermione está planejando deixar a Toca para ir em busca de seus pais. Mas como Ron se sente sobre isso? ... 2ª Fanfic da Série “NINETEEN YEARS”.


**N/A: Olá! Essa é a segunda short fic da série "NINETEEN YEARS", mas pode ser lida separadamente. Não é necessário que você tenha lido a primeira ("Algum Dia") para entender essa, mas realmente faria mais sentido e é altamente aconselhável, ok? ****Bem, espero que gostem...  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Nada do mundo do Harry Potter me pertence, porque se pertencesse eu estaria rica e de férias em alguma ilha perdida bem distante...**

* * *

"_I spent my life looking for that somebody_

_To make me feel like you_

_Now you tell me that you wanna leave me_

_But darling, I just can't let you_

_Now that I found you_

_I build my world around you_

_I need you so, baby even though_

_You don't need me now_

_Baby, now that I've found you_

_I won't let you go..."_

_**(Alison Krauss - Baby, Now That I've Found You )**_

* * *

**DENTRO DAS SUAS VISTAS**

_**2ª**__**Fanfic da Série "NINETEEN YEARS"**_

****

_-Agora com Kingsley Shacklebolt provisoriamente no comando do Ministério as coisas foram um pouco menos complicadas do que eu pensei que seriam, realmente, Sra. Weasley. Todos os detalhes estão acertados. Eu estou partindo amanhã bem cedo. - _concluiu Hermione convicta, fitando a mulher à sua frente um pouco ansiosamente.

Molly Weasley, cabelos vermelhos desgrenhados, grandes círculos escuros abaixo dos seus olhos tristes, ombros caídos numa expressão de eterna derrota, apenas acenou com a cabeça silenciosamente. Ela parecia aérea e perdida, a anos-luz de distância da pequena cadeira onde ela estava afundada próxima à mesa da cozinha da Toca.

_-E eu estou indo junto, mamãe. - _soou uma voz perto da porta, surpreendendo tanto Hermione quanto Molly. As cabeças das duas chicotearam pelo ar assim que elas se viraram com rapidez para olhar o recém-chegado.

_-Ron! - _exclamou Hermione, soando frustrada. - _Eu já disse a você..._

Mas o ruivo não lhe deu a menor atenção e continuou encarando sua mãe, um brilho decidido flamejando perigosamente em seus olhos azuis.

_-O que foi que você disse, Ronnie? - _indagou Molly lentamente, seu tom nada parecido com o da feroz mulher que ela costumava ser. A feroz mulher que desaparecera e fora substituída por uma mais abrandada e cicatrizada, modificada pela dor da perda de um dos seus bens mais preciosos.

_-Eu estou indo com a Hermione. - _repetiu Ron com firmeza. - _E isto é FATO. - _ele acrescentou depois de um breve relance à garota, que tinha apenas aberto a boca para dizer alguma coisa.

Molly Weasley permaneceu silenciosa, mas agora parecia completamente presente e atenta aos seus arredores. Ela estudou a face de seu filho com olhos de lince que só uma mãe possui, como se procurasse por algo. Analisou cada sarda, cada prega de concentração em sua testa e mergulhou em seus olhos azuis. Ela nunca havia precisado de Legilimência para ler nenhum de seus filhos. Ela conhecia cada expressão, cada gesto e sempre sabia se qualquer deles estava mentindo apenas pelo modo como eles piscavam ou mexiam com as mãos. E ela também sabia reconhecer sentimentos, sempre notando se suas crianças estavam eufóricas, tristes ou bravas.

Assim, Molly não leu errado dessa vez. E ela estava _chocada._ Mas era um tipo agradável de choque: em sua busca, a mulher encontrara mais do que tinha buscado nos olhos do seu filho mais moço. Não um desafio típico de adolescente, não um desejo por mais aventuras descabidas... Não. Molly Weasley, com uma sacudidela de emoções que incluíam orgulho e uma inegável parcela de ciúme, viu _amor _nos olhos de Ron.

Amor do tipo homem-mulher.

Seu filho.

Seu _bebê. _

_Amor. _

_Esse _tipo de amor.

E ela estourou em lágrimas ao levantar-se bruscamente de sua cadeira para puxar Ron _E _Hermione para um abraço. O garotinho que ela conhecia e amava desde o primeiro chute que ele dera de dentro do seu útero e a garotinha que ela viu pela primeira vez na forma de uma criança adorável e agora, assim de repente, transformara-se numa mulher incrível. Uma mulher incrível que o único pecado foi roubar-lhe seu menino. Mas em assuntos de amor, nada se _subtrai_, se _soma_. Molly não tinha _perdido_ Ron, mas _ganhado_ Hermione. Afinal, um dia, a garota seria também uma Weasley. O coração dela sabia, assim como sempre soubera a respeito de tudo que envolvia seus filhos. Assim como sabia que Ginny seria uma Potter no futuro...

Seus bebês estavam crescendo.

E com esse pensamento, ela soluçou mais forte, pediu licença e fugiu como um balaço desgovernado escada acima.

Hermione se virou para Ron e a expressão confusa do ruivo devia espelhar a dela.

_-O que foi que deu nela? - _perguntou o garoto coçando a parte de trás de sua cabeça.

_-Eu não sei... - _respondeu Hermione encolhendo os ombros. - _Mas talvez ela só esteja amedrontada com o pensamento de te ter fora das vistas dela mais uma vez. O que, honestamente, é mais um motivo para que você deixe de ser tão teimoso e -_

_-Hermione, PARE. - _Ron interrompeu erguendo a mão para silenciá-la. - _Eu VOU. - _disse com convicção.

_-Ron, ouça. - _insistiu a menina se aproximando do ruivo e segurando de leve sua mão. - _Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, sua família precisa de você. Sua mãe precisa de você, o Harry precisa-_

_-Mas EU preciso de VOCÊ__. Dentro das minhas vistas. - _ele declarou com simplicidade, agarrando a mão dela de volta e apertando os dedos dela entre os seus. Instantaneamente suas bochechas tornaram-se carmesins, assim como as de Hermione. Eles se olharam por um breve momento e um silêncio desajeitado rastejou entre os dois.

_-Isso não é como se eu estivesse abandonando minha família, Hermione. - _Ron falou finalmente e sua voz estava baixa e urgente. - _Eu NUNCA iria. Eu... eu... eu agora sei como a gente se sente quando se abandona alguém que NUNCA deveria ter abandonado e eu posso garantir a você, isso é terrível!_

Ron não precisava dizer mais nada para que Hermione entendesse sobre o que ele estava falando. Um breve relance nos seus olhos eram mais que suficientes para que a garota soubesse que o ruivo estava se referindo ao fato que ele tinha deixado ela e Harry, há alguns meses atrás, e partido.

Mas antes que ela pudesse pensar no que dizer, Ron já estava falando novamente:

_-Isso não vai ser uma longa viagem. Você já sabe exatamente onde ir e assim que nós encontrarmos seus pais nós poderemos voltar..._

_-Ron, meus pais estão na AUSTRÁ__LIA, não ali no pomar! - _argumentou Hermione meio exasperada. - _Simplesmente não faz sentido você atravessar o oceano comigo só porque pensa que eu sou uma garotinha indefesa e-_

_-Eu VOU! - _o ruivo começava a se irritar também. - _Caramba, Hermione, é tão difícil entender isso? - _ele soltou a mão da garota e correu os dedos pelo cabelo, frustrado. - _Ou o problema é que você NÃ__O QUER a minha companhia?_

_-RON! - _guinchou Hermione batendo um pé no chão com ferocidade. - _Você sabe que não é nada disso! É__claro que eu quero a sua companhia, mas-_

_-Você quer? - _Ron interrompeu quietamente e a menina sentiu um arrepio percorrer a sua espinha com o olhar que ele estava lançando na sua direção. Ele aproximou-se mais uma vez e tocou a sua bochecha com uma suavidade impressionante para dedos tão grandes, obrigando-a a encará-lo. - _Você quer a minha companhia? - _repetiu.

_-Você ainda não entendeu isso? - _ela sussurrou, mesmerizada pela proximidade dos lábios dele, pela intensidade do seu olhar. Ron ergueu sua outra mão e a descansou sobre a nuca de Hermione. Curvando sua cabeça mais em direção a ela, ele sussurrou de volta:

_-Eu sou realmente lento algumas vezes, você sabe..._

_-Sim... - _ela estremeceu.

Os lábios dos dois estavam a meros milímetros de distância agora. As respirações se misturando, os olhos se buscando. Mesmo depois de milhares de brigas, centenas de olhares, dezenas de toques inocentes e alguns poucos beijos não tão inocentes assim, a tensão entre os dois mantinha-se quase palpável. Uma tensão que parecia ferver o sangue de Ron e sufocar Hermione. Uma tensão unicamente deles, que fazia parte da essência do que eles eram juntos.

_-Me faça entender, Hermione, você é boa nisso. - _murmurou Ron, o som quase vibrando nos lábios da garota, tamanha a proximidade. - _Me faça entender que você QUER a minha companhia._

Um resmungo incompreensível de Hermione e a tensão se esmigalhou.

Eles cederam.

Seus lábios se encontraram.

Cada beijo trocado por Ron e Hermione era único, diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo familiar e, acima de tudo, _certo. _Este estava feroz, exigente, desafiador. Hermione arremessou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do garoto e afundou uma mão em seu cabelo tão vermelho quanto fogo.

_Fogo._

Essa era a sensação desse beijo. Fogo. Labaredas. Chamas. Tomando conta de suas ações, assumindo o comando. Hermione precisava que Ron entendesse o quanto ela _queria_ a companhia dele. Seu corpo e alma almejavam a presença dele, gritavam por ele. Desde _sempre, _mas mais do que _nunca._

E Ron queria entender. Ele tinha sede disso, sede de entender sua importância na vida das pessoas, especialmente na de Hermione. E que forma melhor de saciar essa sede do que nos lábios dessa garota? Garota não, _mulher. _E pelas calças mais frouxas de Merlin, que mulher... E que lábios...

Com uma mão na cintura dela e a outra esparramada nas suas costas, Ron varreu os pés de Hermione fora do chão mais uma vez, erguendo-a em seus braços. Ele estava ficando bom nisso, um perito, realmente. Era incontrolável e fazendo assim, Ron a puxava para mais perto, tão perto quanto possível. Por que existia aquela coisa estúpida de que dois corpos não podem ocupar o mesmo lugar no espaço? Ele teria que se lembrar de perguntar sobre isso para Hermione mais tarde...

Hermione nem ao menos demonstrou qualquer sinal de surpresa quando sentiu que estava sendo erguida por Ron. Para a garota, era como se ela estivesse flutuando, perdida no ar, no meio de um espaço em branco onde a única coisa sólida era o ruivo. Os braços dele a envolvendo, os lábios dele fazendo a vida dela valer a pena...

Mas muito cedo a bênção acabou. Eles foram interrompidos e sacudidos fora do seu estupor pelo som de Harry, que tinha acabado de entrar na cozinha.

_-Ah, aí estão vocês, eu... - _a voz dele tinha morrido no instante em que ele percebera o que exatamente seus amigos tinham estado fazendo. Ele olhou de um para o outro, sem graça. - _Desculpem, mas é que-_

_-O que, há uma guerra acontecendo AQUI também? - _perguntou Hermione impaciente, fazendo Ron e Harry arregalarem os olhos para ela. Ron pareceu surpreso, mas divertido, enquanto Harry tornou-se uma sombra brilhante de cor-de-rosa, tendo a decência de parecer levemente culpado.

_-Desculpe, eu não quis dizer isso, Harry! - _ela acrescentou depressa, seus olhos castanhos assumindo o tamanho de pires com o choque do que ela própria tinha dito. Ron abafou o riso com a mão e Harry sacudiu a cabeça, um leve sorriso despontando em seu rosto.

_-Bem, mas eu só queria te repassar o que o Shacklebolt me pediu, Hermione. - _disse ele.

_-E como foi a conversa com ele? - _a menina apressou-se em perguntar, ainda envergonhada.

Harry encolheu os ombros:

_-Mais Comensais capturados, mas longe de pegarem todos. Alguns simplesmente fingem que estavam agindo sob a Imperius. Mas há uma coisa boa: Umbridge!_

_-E desde quando aquela sapa velha pode ser uma coisa boa, companheiro? - _indagou Ron com uma careta.

_-Desde quando ela será julgada e com sorte responderá por todas as atrocidades que fez contra os nascidos trouxas._

_-Ahá! - _comemorou o ruivo com um gesto de vitória do punho.

_-Isso é fantástico! - _apoiou Hermione.

_-Sim, é. - _continuou Harry. - _Mas voltando ao que interessa, Hermione, Kin pediu para que eu te lembrasse que o seu portal sairá amanhã às nove, direto da sala dele no Ministério._

_-Obrigada, Harry. - _agradeceu a garota. - _Mas eu suponho que eu terei que avisá-lo que o portal será para dois..._

Com um pequeno relance a Ron, Hermione ficou ofuscada com o largo sorriso estampado no rosto do ruivo. Ela sorriu de volta, timidamente, e deixou a cozinha com um: _-Vejo vocês mais tarde._

_-Então... - _falou Harry quando ela desapareceu de vista, enfiando ambas as mãos nos bolsos, desajeitado.

_-Então... - _repetiu Ron ainda sorrindo, com aquela mesma expressão de ter sido batido por um balaço diretamente no crânio.

_-Você está indo com ela, então?_

Ron encarou o amigo, coçou o queixo e sacudiu a cabeça como se para clarear suas idéias, que por algum motivo pareciam estar embaralhadas.

_-O inferno terá congelado completamente antes que eu deixe ela fora das minhas vistas outra vez, Harry. - _ele respondeu com simplicidade. Seu tom era brincalhão, mas seus olhos eram sérios e sinceros.

Harry acenou solenemente:

_-Tudo é válido no amor e na guerra, uh?_

_-Esse é o meu ponto, companheiro. - _sorriu o ruivo. - _Embora eu não ache que há uma guerra acontecendo AQUI, como Hermione acabou de insinuar._

A isso, Harry riu e balançou a cabeça outra vez:

_-Desculpe sobre isso, eu não quis interromper. De novo._

_-Sem problemas, dessa vez passa. De novo. - _respondeu Ron rindo também. - _E cá para nós, eu tenho um sério sentimento de que eu terei montes de oportunidades para fazer isso na Austrália..._

Afinal, ele _estaria _indo com ela. _Sem _Harry. Pela primeira vez seriam apenas os dois, cruzando mares... Ele estaria com ela e exatamente no lugar que ela deveria sempre estar, no lugar que ela pertencia: ao alcance dos seus braços. E dentro das suas vistas.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: Obrigada a todos que leram e a todos que estão acompanhando a série. São fics pequenas, mas espero que saciem um pouco da nossa necessidade por R/Hr.**

A música do começo é lindíssima na minha opinião, se vocês não conhecem, procurem conhecer!

Agradecimentos também à minha Beta, Val Weasley.  
E me deixem saber o que você acharam, ok?

Beijos!

_Roberta Nunes_


End file.
